Derek McKale
Derek is of Mexican descent, raised on Davidson Avenue in Northwood of Virginia, his mother is Kali Ma a well known Werewolf, his deceased brother Nick McKale and his sister deceased sister Leta Mckale-Wilkerson. Starrk was his father who left him after his training. He was raised by his mother, who also had a notable role in the upbringing of Derek's childhood (and current) best friends, Maggie and Daniel. History Pre-History Derek born from Kali Ma the legendary Werewolf and Starrk the first ever werewolf a powerful combination of parents, Derek rasied by his mother after his father left but with a good explanation, he was tricked by the coven of witches lead by Gaia. Derek upset swore vengenace against witches after him, his sister and mom moved to germany. In germany his mother watched him grow up on the day of his birthday, his mom and sister were killed by a group of vampires, Derek sought out all the vampires and fought them bravely. Derek went on to grow up alone. Teenage Years He arrived in Mystic Falls close to his home of Northwood, He became popular easily being the star football player and broke over 100 records, Derek also begun a relationship with Jeremy with both of them smoking either before school or after. Derek started drinking and being wild, his mom visited him in a ghost form and told him to go on with life stop grieving her and his sister's death. Derek did indeed listen and got back into the spirit winning the many trophies. Present Day Derek now knows his special abilities due to him being the son of two powerful werewolves and their genes moving on to him. He also finds that his family was one of the most prominent werewolf family's and that only 3 members would be able to have the powers of a Primordial Werewolf to a lesser extent though, Derek finds out it is him after beating, Silas to a bloody pulp. Appearance Derek has his father's features, he still has some of his baby face, his eyes are a dark grey and he has combed over cropped black hair, even though he plays football he is pretty short and skinny, Derek has the sadistic grin of his father and wears a black cardigan and denim jeans with tennis shoes labeled; Nike. Personality Like every other young teenager; Derek is narcisstic much like his friend Ian and has a maturity to him that younger gentleman don't have like being able to handle certain situations like fights and break-ups with him breaking up with some girl. Derek is stays by himself and is always hanging with Ian because of them both being werewolves, Derek sometimes thinks of what would happen if he was a Alpha. Abilties *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampire *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. If a Primordial bites a human than that human will either die or live within the next 24 hours. If the human survives than s/he will become a werewolf. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced strength, speed, endurance, pseudo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting - '''They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. *'Curse Trigger''' - They have the ability to trigger the werewolf curse in untriggered werewolves. Gallery tumblr_mqd4l01fnU1r1wyxno5_1280.png|Partially transformed due to the wolfbane Moruf.jpeg|Mourning his mother Category:Werewolves